Articles of furniture such as stools, tables, chairs and the like, having folding support legs are known. Typical constructions have included means operable for selectively pivoting support legs into extended support positions, and retracted and folded positions within peripheral dimensions of the article. Some known constructions have also included means for locking the legs in extended and retracted positions.
Known types and constructions of furniture have utilized different materials, including wood, metal, plastics and the like. Many of these known prior constructions, however, consisted of expensive materials, and the construction involved complicated and expensive fabrication.
Safe locking means for locking of support legs in an extended article support position have, in some known constructions, involved complicated mechanisms which added to expense and constructional fabricating difficulties. Such prior constructions were frequently fraught with operational problems and difficulties, and safety in use was problematical.
Various types and articles of furniture have been manufactured or fabricated from plastic materials. As is well known, some such plastic materials, especially when fabricated into configurations where stresses and strains on the structural materials or parts are inherent or present, were susceptible to structural failure or breakage. Attempts to strengthen the article has frequently involved excessive material use, and/or composite structural features, all of which add weight, cost, and fabrication difficulties.
In the past, it has proven difficult to provide a low-cost, easily manufactured and assembled article of furniture, such as a step stool, which incorporates structural features permitting selective movement of support leg members from a folded position, within the peripheral confines or configuration of the article, to an extended article or stool support position, where efficient interengaging position locking means could be activated.